


look so seattle (feel so LA)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, cool let's do this, i promise this is going somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's a second part comin i swear</p></blockquote>





	look so seattle (feel so LA)

tyler sits quietly as he watches pete toss his ball through the basketball hoop again. patrick shoves him with his shoulder and leans over to him.

"why're you so quiet?" he asks, moving his gaze from pete to tyler, "you've hardly said a word since we got here."

"oh," tyler says automatically, "i didn't realise. i was just thinking."

patrick huffs. "uh-huh. i believe you." he punches tyler's shoulder gently, "if you're eyeing off my boyfriend, i might have to kill you."

tyler scrunches his face up and snorts. "keep him, i don't want him."

patrick laughs and his eyes wander to pete again, resting his arm on tyler's shoulder. "then who do you want?"

tyler chokes on his breath and his face burns up. "n-nobody, no one," he stutters, fiddling with the grass under his legs, "no one."

patrick smirks and raises an eyebrow, "ooh, we're on to something here. who is it, ty?"

"i said that i _wasn't_ interested, patrick," he protests, looking anywhere but patrick and his smug face, "i don't want anyone."

"it's that josh guy, isn't it? the one you have art and science with," patrick grins as tyler's face gets even more red and he buries his head in his hands, "aw, little tyler has a crush on joshie!"

"shut it, asshole, i _don't_ have a crush on him," tyler mumbles into his sleeve angrily.

patrick laughs and pats tyler on the back, "you're just in denial."

"i'm well aware," tyler sighs, looking up as pete joins them on the grass.

"what're we talking about, boys?" he grins, wrapping his arm around patrick.

"tyler has a crush on josh, you know the one who always has a different hair colour? that one."

tyler groans and flops back into the grass, narrowly avoiding bashing his head against the wire fence.

"what am i going to do?" he wails, crossing his arms over his head with dramatic flair.

patrick and pete sigh, watching as their friend suffers the pain of crushing on someone.

"you just gotta toughen up, buddy," pete comforts him, patting his shoulder.

"good luck with that," patrick adds.

tyler groans again. _damn it. ___

-

tyler really thought that staying up until 3am wasn't that bad of an idea. by tyler, he means 'on a redbull high watching reruns of _f.r.i.e.n.d.s_ and eating too many doritos' tyler.

'late for art class and is going into panic mode as he rushes through the hallways to his classroom while trying not to drop his things' tyler is currently berating that tyler in his head for letting him do so.

he finally makes it to the classroom, dumping his things on the desk. he falls into his chair and looks up as his teacher walks into the classroom, letting out a sigh of relief.

"of all people, i never thought tyler joseph to be tardy."

tyler turns and almost faints when he sees josh's brown eyes looking back at him. he's smirking, eyes crinkling like they always do, and tyler's heart races.

"i-i didn't-"

josh laughs, and it's fucking music to tyler's ears, he could listen to that _forever_ , save it to his music, play it on repeat over and over and _and_

"we've never really properly talked before, have we?" josh smiles, holding his hand out, "joshua dun. but josh is fine."

tyler's hand shakes as he reaches up to grasp josh's, and he wonders if josh can feel his heart racing.

"tyler- i-i mean obviously you already, uh, _know_ that, but i also knew yours and you, um, you introduced yourself too so i thought i wou-"

"hey, whoa," josh cuts him short, releasing his hand, and tyler resists the urge to ask for him to take it again, "it's fine, it's all good."

tyler wipes his palms on his jeans and smiles awkwardly at josh. "sorry, i don't know what got into me."

josh shakes his head, and his curls bounce around. tyler tells himself not to reach out and touch them. "it's alright, seriously."

josh points down at tyler's open sketchbook, and he moves closer without realising. tyler's breath hitches, and he can smell josh's cologne and the scent of his shampoo and even the fucking smell of whatever soap he uses on his hands and he feels as if he's about to fucking _burst_ until josh's mouth opens.

"these are amazing, man!" josh exclaims, turning to tyler, "you're so good."

tyler swallows hard and desperately tries not to focus on how close josh is to his face and how those words just rolled off his tongue and how sweet they'd sound in the heat of the moment-

"thank you," tyler manages, words seemingly getting tangled in his throat, "from what i've seen of yours, you're amazing."

josh reaches up to scratch the back of his neck, shrugging sheepishly. "ah, thank you, but i'm nowhere as good as you."

tyler blushes and nervously wrings his hands. "that's a lie."

"what, are we going to argue like a lovey-dovey couple now?" josh laughs, nudging tyler with his shoulder.

tyler coughs and sputters out some sort of comeback, looking anywhere but josh, who's currently smiling to himself as he sketches.

this class is going to be a long one.

he sighs.

_damn you, joshua dun._

-

tyler sighs as he falls back on to his bed. he shuts his eyes and tries desperately to drown out all the homework, studies, assessments, and everything else.

his phone goes off just as his body is relaxing, groaning as he flips over to grab it from the nightstand.

_messages: now  
hey tyler, it's josh. got your number from pete, hope..._

tyler's thumb freezes on the screen. _why would josh ask for my number?_

_what am i supposed to reply?_

his thumb slides across, opening the message.

_hey tyler, it's josh. got your number from pete, hope that's not too creepy._

creepy? definitely not. by tyler's standards, anyway. tyler starts typing.

_hey! not creepy at all, it's okay. how are you?_

tyler smiles to himself and his eyes fight to stay open as he waits for josh's text. he falls asleep with his phone to his chest and dreams of red hair and paint-stained hands.

-

"fuck off, patrick, why don't you go harass your boy toy?" tyler scowls as patrick pokes him for about the 100th time in 20 minutes.

patrick huffs. "he's out of town, dickhead, playing soccer or whatnot."

tyler scoffs and continues scrawling in his sketchbook, "you don't even know what sport it is, do you?"

patrick grins evilly. "well they all have cute uniforms, so i couldn't care less."

"ew," tyler laughs.

patrick leans over to see tyler's drawing and immediately flashes a toothy grin.

"drawing your crush? how cliché."

tyler looks away from his book to glare at patrick. "i _told_ you, i _don't_ have a crush on josh dun."

"bullshit," patrick taunts, "i bet you want to paint him like one of your french guys. _au natural_."

tyler flushes bright red and kicks patrick's leg under the table, gritting his teeth. " _i_ _do_ _not_ ," he repeats, "and it's au natur _el_ , you idiot. i thought you were supposed to be good at french."

patrick's brows furrow and he looks deep in thought. "...oh."

tyler smirks and goes back to drawing josh.

-

tyler comes to find that josh fuels his imagination.

his sketchbooks are full of little doodles of his features, love hearts and all. like a 13 year old with a crush.

tyler sighs and shuts his sketchbook, tossing it on to his desk and moving to sink into his bed.

he thinks about josh, thinks about the way his hair glows in the sun, thinks about the way he always bites his lip when he's concentrating, thinks about how his voice gets _deep_ and _rough_ when he's tired, he thinks and thinks and thinks and _and_

tyler bites the inside of his cheek, reaching his hand down to slip underneath his waistband. he shudders and throws his head back as his palm makes contact with his clothed cock. he's already half hard at the thought of josh, and his mind is relentless; he thinks of josh's arms, biceps bulging over his head as sweat beads at his forehead, praising tyler, "you're so good" - just like he'd said in art class. imagines josh's hands are touching him, thick, _strong_ , not at all like tyler's slim pianist fingers. imagines josh coaxing him through his orgasm, "come on, ty, come for me", imagines his fucking cock, how thick it must be, how nice it would _feel_ -

tyler stutters a quiet moan as his body jerks, and he comes on himself, breathing hard.

_oh, god damn it._

-

"hey, are you friends with josh?" tyler asks, biting into his sandwich and kicking pete's foot.

"yeah," pete manages around the piece of apple in his mouth, "why? you want me to get you two together?"

tyler angrily chews his sandwich and narrows his eyes at pete. " _no_ ," he snarls, "i just want to know."

patrick snorts and looks up at him from pete's lap. "yeah, right, you just want to know so you can stalk him."

tyler throws a piece of bread at patrick's grinning face. "eat shit, stump."

patrick flings the bread back at tyler, looking unimpressed, "i'd rather eat ass."

pete snickers as tyler rolls his eyes, and combs a hand through patricks hair. "anyway, yes, i am friends with josh. why?"

tyler bites into his sandwich again. "no reason."

pete grins. "sure."

-

tyler moans as josh's hands reach down to free his cock from his sweatpants, curls his fingers into his bicep when his thumb slides over his slit.

" _fuck_ ," he breathes, catching josh's lips and placing his free hand over josh's, "oh, _fuck_."

"good?" tyler nods, "good, baby."

tyler throws his head back into his pillow and rolls his hips up into josh's touch, nails leaving indents in josh's skin, hot under his fingertips.

" _fuck_ , josh- fuck," tyler chants, biting his lip, " _god_ , fuck, _faster_ -"

josh complies, picking up his pace, making tyler arch his back off the bed; pressing their bodies together. tyler's face twists up in ecstasy, and josh's hand is relentless, so fast, so much fucking better than tyler's fingers; so fucking _good_ , and tyler feels the heat in his stomach, ruts his hips up, grinding his cock against josh's hand, fucking cries out josh's name, forgets his _own_ -

he bites his lip and bucks his hips up as he comes, eyes flying open, and realises the room is pitch black. no heat on top of him; no skin against skin, just his hand wrapped around his cock and the bright gleam of his alarm clock. _3:00 am_.

he groans as he wipes his stomach off and readjusts himself, cursing under his breath. he falls back into the pillows and huddles up under the duvet; tries not to think about that dream.

_fuck you, josh dun_.

-

"...so, choose your pairs."

tyler sinks back into his chair and gauges the classroom. patrick shoots him an " _i'm-sorry-but-not-really_ " look as he clings to pete's side.

tyler waves his hand dismissively, silently telling him not to worry. he secretly hopes that maybe, just _maybe_ , josh'll feel sorry enough for him that he'll pair up with him out of pity.

_god, am i sad_ , tyler thinks.

he awkwardly awaits the inevitable pairing of him and some guy in class he doesn't even know, nor ever talked to. he jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder.

he spins around to see josh, smiling down at him as usual.

"stop fucking doing that, man," tyler groans, exasperatedly, "scares me to death."

"well," josh says, and tyler swears he can feel his hand tense on his shoulder and his breath hot on his neck, "we wouldn't want that."

tyler shudders and averts his eyes, but he just _knows_ that josh is smirking. _fucking ass_.

"what do you want, anyway?" tyler looks up at him, tapping his pen on the table.

"don't be so mad at me," josh pouts, kicking tyler's chair playfully, "i was going to ask if you wanted to be my partner. you're looking a little lonely."

"great, a pity party," tyler sighs, smiling at josh, "i'm not mad."

tyler's heart pounds in his chest, and he swears josh can hear it even above all the noise. _josh's science partner_ , he thinks, _this is gonna be fun. and probably painfully awkward._

josh leans against tyler's desk and folds his arms with a grin. "is that a yes?"

tyler grins back, resting his head on his fist.

"yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> there's a second part comin i swear


End file.
